Qiao Yifan/Misc.
Achievements Professional Alliance * Season 8 - 3rd-4th (3rd in Regular Season) * Season 9 Challengers League Champion * Season 10 Champion (6th in Regular Season with 250 points) 10th Server * Fastest Desolate Lands Clear Time: 22:29:57Chapter 179 Heavenly Domain * Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout (10 man Level 75 Dungeon): ** Vanguard Brother Wolf First KillChapter 862 ** Defense Commander Sand Leopard First KillChapter 864 ** Tactician Snow Eagle (Double Boss) First KillChapter 868 ** Vice Commander Brown Bear (Double Boss) First Kill ** Chief Sealed Mountain Tiger First Kill ** Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout First ClearChapter 871 ** Sealed Mountain Thieves Hideout Fastest Clear: 30:20.47Chapter 890 * Gray Corner (10 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Blackhearted Peddles Niles First Kill ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First KillChapter 875 ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Gray Corner First ClearChapter 876 ** Gray Corner Fastest Clear: 41:37.11Chapter 891 *Unnamed level 75 Barrier Mountain 5-Player Dungeon First ClearChapter 874 * Rebel Army Vanguard Camp (20 man level 75 Dungeon) ** Sharp Blades Captain Leo First KillChapter 879 ** Unnamed Second Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Third Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fourth Boss First Kill ** Unnamed Fifth Boss First Kill ** Rebel Army Vanguard Camp First ClearChapter 882 Matches Season 9 (Challengers League) Season 10 (Pro League) Relationships Gao Yingjie The two of them are best friends. Though Qiao Yifan envies his strength, he still respects him. When he left Tiny Herb, they maintained an amicable relationship. After meeting in a duel during Season 10, Qiao Yifan couldn't really be happy after beating him. Chapter 1322 Ye Xiu Qiao Yifan greatly respects Ye Xiu. In order to improve his skills, he follows Ye Xiu's advice accordingly. For example, when Ye Xiu proposed that he change classes, he did exactly that, overjoyed that such a famous player noticed him. At the end of his contract, he called Ye Xiu and came to the Happy Internet Cafe. Trivia *Qiao Yifan's character One Inch Ash gets his name from an untitled poem by Li Shangyin. The full line is often translated as "One inch of love is an inch of ashes."Chinese Poetry in Pink Floyd * Qiao Yifan and Gao Yingjie had entered Tiny Herb at the same time. They were of the same age. When Yifan was still there, Yifan was treated like the seniors’ servant.Chapter 145 * Using One Inch Ash, he entered the Heavenly Domain at level 55. This made his account the second from the 10th server to complete the challenge, behind Lord Grim.Chapter 514 * When Team Happy became a dark horse in the Pro Alliance, people began to notice Yifan’s splendid performance; this led many teams to try to poach him in private.Chapter 1495 * Although Yifan's playstyle is similar to Mo Fan in the early stages of a match, the fans have more tolerance for it because once he has the opponent in an advantageous position, he finishes the fight.Chapter 990 References